Uzuki
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 雨の日は苦手だぴょん。ぷっぷくぷ… |RainySeason2015_EN = I'm bad with rainy day! Puppukupu~ |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = しれいかぁ～ん！　卯月から、チョコあげるぴょ～ん！　あー、これは嘘じゃないぴょん！ |Valentine2015_EN = A–dmiral! Here's some chocolate from me, pyon! Ah–, I'm not kidding this time, pyon! |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = うーちゃん、クリスマス！もぐもぐ… う～む！美味しいぴょん！もぐもぐ…もぐもぐ～ |Christmas2015_EN = U-chan, it's Christmas! *nom* *nom* Hmm! It's tasty-pyon! *nom* *nom* ... *nom* *nom*~ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 年末の大掃除？うーちゃん、掃除は苦手だピョン。弥生にやってもらうピョン。 |EndofYear2015_EN = End year's spring cleaning? U-chan isn't really good at cleaning. I should just pass it to Yayoi. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令官！あけおめことよろだぴょん！お年玉ほしいぴょん！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Year and do take care of me this year too-pyon! I want my New Year's Gift-pyon! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 司令官！これなーに？ふぇ？うーちゃんへのお菓子？嬉しいぴょん！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander! What is this? Eh? Sweets for Uzuki? I'm happy pyon! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官三周年だぴょん！うーちゃんも嬉しいぴょん…びしっ！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander~!!! It's third year anniversary pyon! U-chan is happy pyon! Splash! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨の日は苦手だぴょん。ぷっぷくぷ… |RainySeason2016_EN = I don't like rainy days. Puppukupu.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Uzuki wears a purplish shirt which bares her midriff with a black skirt with pink frills. She wears black kneesocks with white stripes similar to those worn by the Fubuki class, and has long pink hair done up into a ponytail held in place with the distinctive moon-shaped trinket the Mutsuki-class share, a ribbon à la Yura's (albeit much shorter), and a pink bunny-shaped hair pin. She has red eyes. *When remodeled, she gains a trinket on her collar in remembrance of a lost comrade. This trinket is Kako's hair pin, which references Uzuki rescuing Kako's survivors on August 11, 1942. When damaged, it is revealed she wears sarashi à la Haruna's. Personality *Uzuki is depicted as a foil to Yayoi, in that she is very cheerful and playful when compared to other members of her class. She calls herself "U-chan", and like some other ships, has a verbal tic; hers being "pyon" (ぴょん), a common Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of bunnies hopping, explaining her bunny-shaped hair pin. Trivia *She always says pyon pyon because the first kanji in her name (卯) literally means "rabbit". ''Pyon pyon ''is a common Japanese onomatopoeia for the hopping of rabbits. *Her name is the name for the fourth month of the lunar calendar (April). **It was first carried by the twenty-sixth ship of the first Kamikaze class in 1907. *The kanji "卯" came from the Chinese Earthly Branches system, and was adopted by the Japanese as part of the lunar calendar system. The system is also associated with the Chinese zodiac, and thus, 卯 becomes associated with the 4th zodiac, the rabbit. That's why Uzuki is highly associated with both April and rabbit. *Torpedoed December 12, 1944 northeast of Cebu, Philippines (11°03′N 124°23′E). *Uzuki temporarily dropped in several maps during April 2014 *Upon her arrival with Yayoi in KC on January 29, 2014, the devs committed a small error by setting Uzuki available via construction instead of Yayoi. The error was fixed within an hour. Quests *Required by Quests A34, B24, A66, B60, B72. *Quest A34 and Quest B24 is a quest chain that leads to Headquarters Personnel, which increases the active quest limit by one. Category:Mutsuki Class Category:Destroyers